iLive my life
by hyperactivecheskie
Summary: .."In an attempt to not look at her directly, he busied himself in observing the drops of water running down the side of her cheek and dripping down her jaw." Contains rain and mud. It starts with Sam jogging and ends with Freddie wearing her jacket.


**Disclaimer: i am made out of awesome. But makers of iCarly are made out of something awesome-mer  
A/N: this is a oneshot.. but i might make a little epilogue, just a short one. This can be treated as a companion, behind-the-scenes type fic for those who read my current iTherefore Conclude. I know I'm supposed to start on the next chapter of that fic, but I had MAJOR plot bunnies. lol. For those who don't read iTC.. no worries. This stands independently on its own. :) I got the title from Freddie's "why won't you let me live my life" line in iChristmas. hehe. and yes.. i mentioned their iKiss kiss here. :p**

**iLive My Life**

People said it's too early to think of college in your sophomore year, but Carly and he were not necessarily ordinary students. Their first day of high school, they had already made up a list of student organizations they could join to put in on their resume. He was going to put editor in chief of the yearbook staff and vice president of the AV club in his while Carly was going to put class president on hers. Sam on the other hand was digging in on a bowl of pudding as they poured over their future resumes. iCarly, she claimed, was enough. Sophomore year was a tad bit different. After some prodding and the threat of being alone on meeting days, Sam was finally convinced to be a little more active around school. Freddie suggested Track and Field and he was happy to observe that Sam had taken a liking to the sport. She claimed it was good practice for when she might have to run from the cops. Her friends knew better. She liked winning and they knew it.

Freddie sat on the moist and cold metal bleachers, six rows away from the oval. Sam was running on the muddy track that surrounded the football field, which also served as an occasional soccer field. He focused on her feet as she ran past his spot for the second time. The ground was slightly muddy from the rainfall that they had been having the past couple of weeks and he could see the bottom of her white, cotton jogging pants was now brown as it stuck wetly on her ankles. He couldn't quite understand why she insisted on running on the outdoor field when the school had a fully functioning indoor track reserved for, yes, indoor events during the fall and winter season.

It was a gloomy Thursday. The team didn't have practice today and he warned her not to run because it was bound to rain. She didn't listen to him. She liked jogging on days nobody used the field. She had the whole place all to her own.

A rumble was heard in the distance. Freddie looked up to find nimbus clouds looming above him. There were flashes of light. Lightning was cackling behind the curtain of clouds. It was going to pour and really badly. He knew he had about 9.8 seconds to run down, grab Sam and drag her to the shade. He rummaged through his blue bag and found his portable umbrella with the school logo on it. Years of experience had taught him to carry one around and never trust the mood swings of Seattle's weather. He stood up and ran down the bleacher seats, not even bothering to use the stairs and the safety of its rails. 5.6 seconds left.

"Sam" He called after her as she ran past him once more. He called again, "Sam!". He saw her slow her pace until she was just running on the same spot. She turned to look at him. One more second.

He was five yards away when the sudden onslaught of raindrops attacked them. Freddie fumbled with his umbrella and opened it as he jogged towards Sam. They needed shade and quick!

He finally opened the umbrella before he got too wet. When he looked up, he saw that Sam was jogging in a small circle with her tongue out, tasting the fresh drops of rain.

"Get under the umbrella," Freddie ordered. "You're going to catch a cold."

Sam smirked at him with outstretched arms. "Live in the moment, Fredward!"

Her friend widened his eyes, "How can I live in the moment when the rhinovirus is probably in there infecting your lungs!" He followed her as she walked out of the track and onto the grassy field. "You can get influenza, or worse, pneumonia! On our way home we're dropping by the drugstore to buy some Vitamin C tablets and, Sam? ...Sam!" He called after her as he cautiously sidestepped some of the deeper puddles.

Sam pivoted and looked at him square in the eye. She walked into the shade of his umbrella and it was only then that he realized how small his umbrella was. The tips of their shoes were barely touching and her face was right next to his hand that held the umbrella's handle. They weren't touching and yet he shivered next to her wet body. Sam was a good six inches shorter than he was, but he still shrunk under her gaze. In an attempt to not look at her directly, he busied himself in observing the drops of water running down the side of her cheek and dripping down her jaw. She studied him with an invisible smile. She let out a deep breath, which formed a mist as it condensed in the cold. "How are you going to live... if you never... try different... things?" Sam said, pausing between every few words for effect.

Freddie blinked and she could see this internal struggle within him. Poor boy didn't know what to do. Slowly, he made his decision. Sam watched Freddie's hand as he gradually loosened his grip on the umbrella. It tipped to the side and both watched it fall to the ground. Sam smiled as she watched Freddie tilt his head upward and squint as penny-sized raindrops pelted his face.

When he looked back down, she wasn't in front of him anymore. He turned around and he saw her excitedly jump on the small, muddy pool of puddles that had formed on the bald spots of the soccer/football field and staining her once impeccably white Nike running shoes beyond repair.

"Those grass and mud stains are gonna be hard to get rid of!" He shouted on top of the sound of rain and thunder.

She looked up at him but didn't cease her jumping. With her tongue sticking out from the corner of her mouth, she just shook her head as if to say she didn't really care. Now he didn't really know what possessed him to do it. On a typical day, he would have been scared out of his wits. Maybe it was the rain, maybe the cold or maybe her teasing expression. Whatever it was, he found himself running towards her and grabbing her waist from her back. Freddie wasn't particularly athletic, but the force he gathered from running managed to make him lift her a few inches off the ground.

"Argh! You dork put me down!" Sam said in a combination of a growl and a giggle.

Freddie continued running, but he didn't get that far with his lack of weight-lifting biceps. They had crossed back to the muddy track when he put her back down. With Freddie's arms still around her waist, the two 10th graders were now trying to trip each other with their feet. A maneuver here, a little twist there, and Sam was now facing him and both were concentrating on tripping the other while remaining standing up. Off course it was quite impossible to do so as Freddie was still holding on to Sam's waist while the other was death-gripping his shoulders. Eventually the two came crashing down. They both landed on their bottoms, which cushioned the blow.

"Aww, look what you did to my pants!" Freddie whined as he pushed Sam's legs off his lap and inspected his damaged khakis. His friend laughed as she put her palms to the ground and rested her upper-body weight on her arms.

Freddie glared at her but ended up smiling. "No, seriously," he tried his best to sound angry, "mom's gonna kill me!"

Sam cocked her eyebrows at him and before he knew it, she grabbed a mound of dirt and smeared it on his face. "_Now_ she's going to kill you."

Freddie, at a loss for words, opened his mouth wide in a combination of shock and amusement. He looked at her with a determined expression as he smeared his hand with the muddy soil. Sam, knowing what was about to happen, slowly stood up, "Oh, no, don't you dare tech dweeb," as Freddie rose to his feet. He pushed his tongue to the side of his mouth and raised his eyebrows. Sam raised a finger at him in warning, but at this point, no Samantha Puckett could threaten him. He just dirtied his khakis and he felt like a rebel. He grabbed Sam's wrist with his clean hand and pushed his dirty one in front of her face. There was a struggle as she kept on moving backward and he forward as he sought revenge. They started to get more and more aggressive, both pushing and pulling the other's hands until Sam tripped once more and landed on the grassy field with Freddie on top of her. Sam squirmed beneath him. Usually she was much stronger, but he had the advantageous position. He pinned both of her arms to her side. By then he was already sort of straddling her but not quite since he made sure to lift himself a bit using his knees so as not to put too much weight on her stomach or... hips.

Both were grinning and challenging the other to make a move when time suddenly seemed to stop for both of them.

Sam felt helpless under his weight, but she didn't feel threatened. She gazed up at him. Water was dripping from his wet hair, his muddy nose and his lips to her neck and on some parts of her face. Even with mud smeared all over his face, he still had the brightest smile she had ever seen. She forced herself to keep grinning and to act as if fireworks weren't going off in her stomach and that her toes weren't curling in her shoes.

Freddie's resolve to keep his expression was much weaker. As he looked down on her wet face, he couldn't help thinking about that night around a year ago when they gave their first kiss to each other. His smile softened as he imagined himself slowly lowering his head to hers, her head tilting as their lips come in contact. He can taste the rainwater mixing with her sweet, strawberry flavored chapstick. He lets go of her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. His fingertips started tracing her jaw and--

"Um, Freddie, I can't breathe," Sam interrupted his daydream. She was having a harder time breathing. She figured it was because Freddie was blocking her air supply. What else could it have been?

"Oh! Sorry," He scurried off her and helped her up. When Sam got up to her feet, she swiftly grabbed Freddie's dirty hand and used it to rub his face some more with mud. He looked at her with a defeated expression as she clutched her stomach in laughter.

"How very... pleasant of you," he said sarcastically.

"You're such a baby," She said in between her laughter, "come here." She tugged on his shirt collar. The force made him take a step forward. He scrunched up his face as she proceeded to wipe the mud off his cheeks and the sides of his nose. Then she turned her attention to his forehead, down to the sides of his mouth, then his neck. As she continued with methodically cleaning his face, he noticed bundles of grass and twigs that had stuck to her hair. He wiped his hands on the sides of his shirt and picked up the foreign debris. After they finished cleaning each other off, they decided to call Sam's mom to pick them up. Mrs. Benson wouldn't appreciate her son frolicking in the rain and Freddie would rather not receive any vaccine shots later that night. He just needed to sneak into their apartment, or go to the Shay's and maybe borrow some of Spencer's dry clothes and he wouldn't have to worry.

Freddie picked up his umbrella and backpack, which he had discarded before he tackled Sam. They walked to the locker rooms where Sam's clothes were. As he waited for her to change into her dry clothes, he checked the contents of his bag-- some of his notebooks were a little soaked, but nothing too bad. Thankfully his phone was safe and dry. Everything was checked and double checked before Sam stepped out of the girl's changing room and handed him a towel to dry off.

"I hate to admit it," Freddie said as he wrung his wet T-shirts and jacket, "but you were right. It felt great running around in the rain."

Sam nodded quietly as she observed him trying to squeeze into her dry jacket, which she let him borrow just so he had something dry to wear. Finally, Freddie managed to zip up the purple garment, although only halfway.

"You look like a girl," Sam concluded.

* * *

**A/N: for iTC readers, if you don't remember, the reason why this can be a companion fic to iTC is cuz of the 'iNeed Body Heat' chapter. Remember, Sam got sick? yea.. this could've been what happened the day before. ;)  
shoutout to lysapot, who doesn't have internet right now. lol. Shoutout to icarly-verse fic writers and readers. Happy holidays people!!! can't wait for Jan3!!! :P**


End file.
